Wait, what!
by SailorCheesy
Summary: In which Molossia and America realize they've been after each other all this time... Valentines Day MolAme one-shot! T for swearing.


Kevin stood outside Alfred's door, bouquet clutched so tightly in his tan hands that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. It was quiet out, peaceful and silent, with little blue birds chirping from their perches on the green trees that surrounded Alfred's house. There was a little heart wreath on the door; the only decorating Alfred had done this year for Valentines Day. Kevin wondered why he had chosen to stay here this Valentines Day—the place was nice enough, just not nearly as extravagant as some of the other houses America owned.

It was a nice, two-story house, painted a light beige with orange shutters and a large, wooden door. Next to it was a white doorbell, one that was very intimidating as of late to the micronation. A bird fluttered past and seemed to chirp a note of encouragement to the Molossian as he leaned forward on the heels of his black sneakers and jabbed his ringed finger against the doorbell.

_Ding-dong. _

Molossia hears it ring through the house and suddenly feels very hot, every cell in his body suddenly pulsing and buzzing just underneath his skin. He was a mess; blushing an fidgeting and he knew he was going to be stuttering as soon as that door opened. And just as he was turning to run, the door swung open and Alfred appeared, eyes lighting up as soon as he sees the younger.

"Molossia! What're you doing here, man?!" He asks, voice high and happy.

"M-Mr. America!" The Nevadan yelps, turning back to face the larger nation, looking up into his face.

"Woah, roses? Who're they for?" Alfred asks, blinking down at him with a curious and cute expression that made Kevin flush all over again.

"F-For you, M-Mr. America," the micronation stutters, shoving them forward into Alfred's hands. "I-I... I... H-Happy V-Valentines D-Day!"

"Aw, thanks, man! That's sweet!" America exclaims, taking them with a light pink dusted across his cheeks. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, bro! Hey, I got some chocolate for ya inside, c'mon in!"

"R-Really?" Molossia asks he steps in the open door that Alfred was holding for him.

"Well, yeah, 'course I did! I, uh, actually wanted to ask you something... But c'mon in and get settled first, I'll go get your present!" America exclaims with a loud laugh, shutting the door behind him and scampering off down the hall.

Molossia takes a deep breath, slowly pulling off his shoes and setting them on Alfred's welcome mat, which read "HEROES ONLY!" on top of an American flag. He smiles at the mat, shuffling past it after a moment and looking around. The living room was nice; red walls, shiny wooden floor, glass coffee table, black couches... It was clean and orderly, so... So unlike Alfred. It unsettled the Molossian, and he wondered why everything was in such immaculate order.

"Got it!" Alfred yells as he runs back into the room, holding a teddy bear so big its ears were half the size of Molossia's head.

"Holy shit! You got that for me?!" Kevin asks, jaw dropping at the sight. He immediately rushes forward, wanting to grab the bear immediately. He steals it away from Alfred and hugs it tightly, grinning widely. After a moment, it falls from his face and he looks down, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "S-So... Why did you get me something like this?"

"Oh. Um. About that... I..." Alfred trails off, staring at the Molossian. "Oh! I got you this, too! And these! And this!" Alfred yelps, revealing a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, a card, and a single rose. "Um. Yeah. Here." He adds with a red blush.

"Holy—Damn, now my gift seems shitty." Molossia pouts.

"No, I love them!" America contradicts hurriedly, leaving the Molossian to wonder what had him so flustered.

He was flushed, sweating, and his palms were visibly shaking. America seemed so unconfident and nervous—it made Molossia feel almost upset. He never wanted Alfred to feel scared or embarrassed or intimidated, and he obviously was. But by what? The Molossian could think of nothing that would make such a confident man so nervous so suddenly.

"Oh... Um, okay... I-I really love this too, Mr. America..." Kevin says, burrowing into the fluffy teddy bear that was the size of him to hide his bright red cheeks.

"Really?" The American asks, blue eyes brightening.

"Yeah... I-I never expected you to get something l-like this for a little micronation l-like me..."

"Whaddya mean?! I lo—I mean, you're super important to me! You're not a little micronation; well, I mean, I guess you are, but not to me! I see you as a person—and one that I really treasure, at that! Molossia, did you seriously think I saw you as just a micronation?"

"M-Maybe..."

"Do you just see me as like, a big country or something?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Kevin pulls away from the bear, eyes widened from behind his dark sunglasses. "Mr. America, it's fuckin' stupid to even think that!"

Alfred grins, leaning forward and ruffling the Molossian's black, spiky hair. "Yeah, I know."

"A-Anyway... You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Um, yeah... I... Molossia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a Valentine this year?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering... Do you like anyone?"

Immediately, a pink color flies to Kevin's cheeks. "...Maybe..."

"Is it a guy?"

"...Yeah..."

"Because, uh... I... like this guy... And... See, I don't know how to ask him to be my Valentine. I bought him all this stuff and he still doesn't get what I'm trying to say... I was wondering if you had any advice as how to make him realize that I like him?"

"Uh..." _No. God, no. Give him bad advice. No. Don't do that. It would break his heart if he lost his Valentine. I can't do that, I love him too much. Still... I can't just help him leave me, can I? I can't... No. I can't do this. I have to leave. I can't watch him leave me. _Molossia thinks. "M-Mr. America, I... I'm no good with romance... But, look, I have to be somewhere, so—"

"Wait! Molossia, this is really important! I don't know what to do! He's always around and I'm always hinting and he never gets it!"

"I have the same problem, I really can't fucking help! Look, I really wanna help you get your dream boy and shit, but I'm stuck in the same boat as you!" Molossia hollers, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Alfred blinks, looking hurt. "...Oh." He says.

"Mr. America... I-I didn't mean to yell... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay... If you have to go somewhere, I... That's fine..."

Molossia sighs, shifting from one foot to the other as he twiddles his thumbs. "Mr. America," he finally says, "I really do hope that guy of yours realizes how lucky he is to have you after him."

Alfred blinks, jerking his head up. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"I mean that he's really lucky to have you, Mr. America."

"Yeah. Yours too." Alfred says with a curt nod.

_It's you, you idiot! Why can't you see that it's always been you?! _Molossia mentally screams at Alfred, and he turns away so as not to let any tears spill. It hurt like hell to know that Alfred was in love with someone else. He had to get out of here.

"I should go now."

Alfred nods again. "Okay." He says quietly. "G'bye, Molossia."

Molossia heads for the door, gifts in one arm and dragging the bear with the other. "Mr. America?"

"Yeah?" Alfred asks, blinking at him.

Molossia lets the gifts fall to the ground, dropping the arm of the gigantic teddy bear. "You idiot..." He mutters, advancing on the man. "You're so fucking stupid..."

"Wh-What? Harsh, bro... I know, I'm kinda thick-headed, but—"

"You're so stupid." Molossia repeats, grabbing his face, "You love someone else, you say you're having trouble gaining their attention and affection, and yet you're so fucking blind!"

Alfred's breath hitches in his throat, eyes wide behind his black-rimmed glasses. He found himself totally incapable of movement, stuck in the micronation's hold. What was Molossia talking about? What was happening?

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Wh-What am I supposed to get? This is all gibberish..."

"No it's not! Damn me and my stupid luck—I'm in love with the most oblivious person on the planet!"

"...Seborga?" Alfred asks, blinking. He didn't really know the Italian, but he figured it would be reasonable for Molossia to fall in love with another micronation, especially Seborga, since those two spent so much time together.

"NO! You idiot!" Molossia yells, anger bubbling over. "It's fucking _you!_"

"...Wait, what?"

"I'm hopelessly in-fucking-love with you!" Molossia cries, "And you're so stupidly oblivious to it all!"

"...You mean to tell me I've been chasing after someone I've loved this whole time?" America asks, and his eyes are widened and he looks as if he were going to burst with how surprised he was.

"What?"

"You're no better than me, you dumbass! I love you too!" Alfred yells, throwing his arms around the micronation's neck. "I can't believe you didn't even realize it when I gave you that huge teddy and the card and the chocolates and the rose! You're no less oblivious than I am! You couldn't tell that I'm over here falling head-over-heels for you!"

"...You are?"

"Yeah, you idiot!"

"Mr. America..." Molossia says lightly, "Damn it all. I love you! I think about you every fucking day and you're so cute and I love you, okay?! So pucker up, 'cause I'm gonna kiss you now!"

Alfred laughs and Molossia ducks down, lips crashing onto America's. And he runs his fingers through the man's blonde hair with electricity coursing through his body and Alfred's hands on his waist. Molossia forgets everything else for that moment, lost in the feel of Alfred's lips against his, of the older's hands on his body, keeping him close.

"I love you," Molossia gasps when they pull away for air. "I love you and I'm so happy, and you're such a jerk for making me wait so long and chase after you like that."

"I was chasing after you, too. We were running in a huge circle like a pair of idiots." Alfred says with a lopsided grin.

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Molossia."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day, my lovelies! Have a good one!**


End file.
